Forget her, i want you!
by RippledOcean
Summary: there is a new student in the night class; Akira. About two years after Kaname and Yuuki return from their trip Akira wants revenge on Kaname for something that happened in the past and she wont stop until she gets it.
1. Akira

**Ive been wanting to do a Vampire Knight story for a while but I weren't sure how...but i think ive got an idea:D yea my things gone wierd so everything is bold...**

Her black hair, as dark as coal, shifted with the wind as she walked closer. Her blue eyes targeting with determination she frowned as she felt Zero Kiryuu glaring at her

''what do you want?''

she asked with fury Zero quickly looked back at the floor to pretend he had no clue what she was on about. She turned at walked up to him, she tilted his chin forcing him to look upon her

''well?''

Zero still stayed quiet but stared into her eyes, her eyes were extraordinary. She was blind; however her colour was still visible. How could she have seen him staring at her

''Yes, I have lost my sight. I can still sense eyes upon me, answer me. What is your name?''

''Zero'' he answered without hesitation

''well Zero''

she took her hand from his chin and placed her fringe to its normal position, hiding her left eye. She was about to finish her sentence when she stuttered and placed her palm on her chest

''I sense loneliness in you''

she placed her head down and walked away, it was as if all her determination had left her. Zero was shocked but managed to grab her wrist

''what do you mean''

''I mean, I feel loneliness in you''

she turned and glared at Zero, even though she didn't know his height or where his features where, she managed to lock eyes with him. She touched his face and his body suddenly froze. He pulled her wrist from his face

''I'm sorry for staring; I have just never seen you before. I was curious. Why is it you are here?''

''where's Kaname?''

''he left for a while''

''when is it that he will be back?''

''I don't know, soon''

''I now feel sadness in you, what are you hiding?''

''you can't just ask people questions like that! You don't even know me!''

She looked down, turned around and began walking. ''I'm sorry''

Zero was unsure what to do, should he call the head teacher? Stop her? Or just let her leave. He watched her walk and then a rattle of wind blew and Zero couldn't see because of dust in his eye. When he looked back up, the mysterious girl had vanished

She was now stood in front of the head masters office, she knocked and entered

''good evening, Akira'' Akira looked up and nodded as a reply while sitting down

''have you made any friends yet?''

''I've only just got here''

''oh, well you must meet my Zero'' He eyes widened and he saw ''you know him?''

''No, I just ran into him a second ago''

''Akira, you didn't say anything right?''

She stayed silent and Kaien looked at her and sighed

''go on, what did you say''

''just what I felt in him''

The door's slammed open and Zero came rushing in ''Sir, Kaname and Yuuki are back!''

He then looked over at Akira who leaped out of her chair and rushed out

''Zero dont let her touch Kaname or Yuuki?''

''what?''

''Just go!''

Zero chased after her, she was fast but he knew he was faster so he ran and leaped onto her

''what do you think you're doing!'' she yelled in anger ''Get off me!''

''What do you want with Yuuki?''

''who's Yuuki!''

''...uhm..well what do you want with Kaname?''

''I WANT HIM DEAD!''

''same, but we can't always get what we want''

he helped her up but held her tight so she couldn't escape. Kaname and Yuuki walked in greeting Zero. When Kaname saw Akira he trapped her in cell like space from the earth he controlled.

''Kaname? Let her go'' Zero yelled

''this girl, she has no right to be here. Get her out immediately''

''well Kaname, I'm sorry to disapoint but that isn't going to happen. I'm a student now. And yes, in the night class'' Akira answered back

Kaname let the cell fall to the ground, she was now free.

''fine, what do you want here?''

She clenched her fists and slapped Kaname. Out of nowhere Seiren grabbed Akira and nailed her to the floor. Akira clicked her left hand and dark shadows smashed through the windows pinning Seiren to the walls. Once Akira stood once more she forced her shadows to vanish.

''I dont want trouble'' she walked out and Zero chased after her

''Hang on, so your blind but you can fight like that?''

''it would seem so''

''so how do you know where to target?''

''Senses. Like how I sensed you'' She placed her hand on her chest once again'' Loneliness and sadness, why?''

Zero stayed quiet

'' I can read your thoughts. I already know''

''are you a vampire?''

''yes''

''then it is my job to kill you''

''well, you knew I was a vampire from the beginning. I know how you feel about Yuuki... so why haven't you killed Kaname yet?''

''Its complicated''

''I'm sure it is, but what if there were two people trying to kill him?'' She smiled at Zero and he looked surprised, he stood still

''so why...why are you trying to kill him?''

Akira froze and her hands clenched, her left hand was shadowed and her right was glowing the brightest light. She turned to Zero and her flames went out. She began to cry and she collapsed to the floor. Zero caught her and watched her hair fall, her neck was visible and Zero began to lose control, his eyes began to glow... he bit into her neck. Slurping sounds were made and Akira awoke. Once she realised what was happening she smiled and fell back into a slumber. He couldn't stop. He was, he was drinking her blood.

**FINISHED. i finished it ages ago but i never posted it ..sorry ...review!**


	2. Pure bloods

**Heya everyone im dedicating this chapter to...a raccoon somewhere in the world...dontcha just love raccoons! xD! anyways...**

She awoke in a puddle of blood. Her blood. She turned to look at Zero who was laying on the bed with his feet dangled off the end. Akira arose and hovered over Zero, he looked at her and sat up

''im sorry'' he said

''for?''

''drinking without your consent''

''trust me love, that was nothing. You could have done a lot worse to say what your condition is'' She continued ''I can stop you from falling into a level E''

He looked at her ''how? I've already drank from a pure blood... it weren't enough, I need another pure blood''

''you're looking at one''

''what?''

''I'm a pure blood and you've drunk from my blood...I just need to drink the tiniest drop of your blood _then_ you drink from me...understand?''

''yea...Are you sure? I already drunk half of you...what if I drink it all?''

''I'll be fine''

Akira quickly stabbed Zero with the tip of her nail and drunk the drop of blood that fell

''I'll cut myself that way I won't have two bite marks on me''

She used the same nail to cut her palm and Zero drunk from her; Zero licked his lips

''is that it?''

''Pretty much. You shouldn't fall to a level E now...at least not in a few years''

Akira walked out and Zero followed her

''so what are you doing now?''

''I need to speak with Kaname its best you stay outside with Yuuki''

**Zero nodded and continued to follow her. They walked into the night class dorm walked straight past ****Akatsuki**** and Aido. Aido froze Akira's leg to the ground and Akatsuki summoned fire around them. Akira gently stroked her hand across the ice and it melted away to water. She lifted her back hand up, lifting the water in her movements and put out the flames. Akatsuki and Aido were shocked and were unsure of what to do. Senri and Rima walked in together, looking over at the four Rima decided to join. She pounced and landed in front of Akira with sparks in her palm. ** ''**Rima! Why!'' Senri complained not wanting to fight** ''**It'll be fun'' not taking her eyes from Akira** **Akira pushed the air into Rima, knocking her back. Rima sparked her palms and striked at Akira. Akira pulled her palms towards her and sliced her forearm upwards, using kunai; it slightly sliced Rima on the face. ** ''**It's a good thing I heal so easy or this cut would be hard to cover'' ** **Rima attempted to heal but got frustrated when it failed** ''**ha! I'm guessing you've never fought with Kaname? Well honey, when you get harmed from us pure bloods I'm afraid you don't heal so quick''** **Akatsuki, Aido and Rima looked at her and to one another** ''**you're a pure blood?'' Aido asked** ''**duh, i know your power is ice...but I never knew your brain was frozen...bad joke.''** ''**we, we are most sorry'' Akatsuki bowed** **Rima walked to Akira and apologised** ''**its fine! Stop it with your sorry, I hate apologies! Also, I thought it was fun!'' Akira silently turned ''now I'm going to discuss things with Kaname, is that alright?''** **The vampires nodded and rushed to their rooms. Zero waited outside, sat on the couch next to Yuuki who had also been dismissed. ** **Akira pushed open the door without a knock and teleported next to Kaname. Kaname put her inside an invisible box so she couldn't move** ''**you choose to disturb me why?'' not even taking his eyes off his paper work to look at her** ''**I want a general chat, and I'm straight away considered as a enemy'' ** ''**General chat? Since when did you ever do just general chats?''** ''**let me lose'' Akira insisted** ''**if I must'' Kaname slid his palm over the top of the box, releasing her** **She looked at him. Akira wasn't born blind so she can still remember what he used to look like. Tall, handsome and that far away look in his eyes. She pulled at one of his hair strands** ''**you've grown it, since I last saw you'' ** ''**that was a very very long time ago..'' ** ''**seems like yesterday, you and me. Playing in the pond. Do you remember?''** ''**of course I do'' he arose from his chair and finally made eye contact ''so what is the **_**real**_** reason your here?''** **Akira grinned and pulled out her kunai knifes at Kaname. He simply pushed against the air making the knifes halt and drop to the ground. ** **He sighed ''Is this really all you've got?'' ** **She glared at him and twisted her hand, a giant wave shattered through the window, it caught Kaname and he staggered into the water. She then removed the water from the room, forcefully dragging Kaname with the waves until she released him. He laughed and several rocks flew at Akira, she managed to dodge them using multiple back handsprings. He was impressed. She used her middle finger and index finger, pointed it towards his chandelier and drained the electricity from it. Striking it at Kaname, he stumbled back with his hand clutching his chest. She walked up to him and drained the electricity back out. Kaname could no longer feel the pain. ** ''**You know, you will never win a fight if you aid the person at the end'' ** ''**I can do what I please in fights'' ** ''**you was winning though'' he lent out his hand towards her ''well done''** **She ignored his hand and walked towards the door, she paused as she touched the door handle** ''**there is no winning or losing in a fight. You either win or you lose, there is nothing in between'' ** **And she walked out ** **Zero raised quickly as she entered then gave her a confused look as when she slammed the door shut it crumbled off its hinges. ** ''**I'll pay for that Kaname'' she yelled walking out.** **Zero looked through the missing door at the inside room '**_**what the hell happened in here?'**_** he thought and chased after Akira. ** ''**what happened to killing him?'' ** ''**I've decided I want him alive, he's good company.''** ''**uhr...okay then''** Review please people :):)! I hope you enjoyed it, ill update in a few days! 


	3. Ruka

**Yes. I know...i didnt update BUT my laptop charger bust! So yeh -.-**

Akira was listening to her music in her dorm room. It was late and she was supposed to be in class. She sighed when she sensed someone walking to her room

''come in'' she said without enthusiasm before the person could even knock

The door creaked open and Rima poked her head through.

''arent you coming to class?''

''...what are we learning?'' It took Akira a moment to remember the voice of Rima

''biology, sir says that we have done enough magic recently and we need to do more..._normal_ classes ''Akira sighed ''were not _normal_ so we shouldn't be learning normal stuff''

''i guess it was a good day to skip then''

''can i join you, it was pretty boring''

''yea, sure. Grab an ear phone''

Rima took the earphone and began listening to Akira's playlist. About half an hour later Ruka bolted in without a knock.

''uhr, excuse me. Get out'' Akira said ''whoever you are!''

''what do you two think you're doing? You can't just skip class''

''we can do what we like''

''and you Rima? Why are you talking to _her_? You knew she was going to harm Kaname and you didn't even flinch to stop her?'' Ignoring Akira

''I..Ruka, dont boss me around, I can skip if i like. It's not like we're learning anything important. And everyone knows why you get so stressed over Kaname, He's with Yuuki now; Get over it!''

''eh? What you like Kaname?'' Akira bursted out laughing ''Whats your name Ruka?''

''I..i dont like him! I just, he's the leader of the night class, of course I care about him''

''who are you, and what do you look like?'' Akira asked ''Rima, what does she look like?''

''Her name is Ruka Souen and she has really _really_ light brown hair, almost blonde; down to her waist, and brown eyes''

''Oh i see a picture now'' Akira was imagining ''Pretty'' she added sarcastically and uninterested

''ugh! Just hurry and get to class!'' She said as she stomped out

Akira and Rima sighed jumped off the sofa. They were walking through the dorm halls when Akira sensed Zero.

''Go ahead Rima, i'll be a second or so''

''Gotcha, see you in a bit!''

Akira stepped towards his door and opened it. There was no one inside so she tried the bathroom. When she opened it she bumped into Zero with his bottom half covered by a towel. They both collapsed onto the ground. Water began falling on her

''ngh...that hurt, watch where your going!''

''what are you doing in here?''

''why, where am i?''

''In my _BATHROOM?''_

''really? In my dorm room, this is my closet, the other side is my bathroom'' Akira said ''my bad''

''whats up with you today'' Zero said helping her up ''You seem different. Your not as sharp as you normally are''

Akira stayed quiet and looked down at her boots. ''I just decided a change''

''why?''

''cant i change?''

''back to your normal self?''

''ugh, shut up!''

''Be yourself Akira, who are you trying to fool?''

''myself, I want to be normal''

''i liked you how you were''

Akira placed her hand on his chest and he quickly removed it knowing what she would sense.

''anyways...why aren't you in class?''

''I never go''

''well you are now, If I have to, you have to''

Akira dragged him along until he agreed to go; but she still dragged him just in case he tried to run. When they opened the doors everyone's eyes looked at Akira and Zero holding hands from where she was dragging him. She sensed the eyes and quickly let go.

''nice off you to finally join us'' Kaname said

''whatever, just carry on with learning'' Akira said

''Dont speak to him like that!'' Ruka yelled raising from her seat

''Ruka, its fine. Sit down and carry on studying''

''No, she comes out of nowhere and joins this class? Who does she think she is? You're not a goddess! Stop acting like everyone bows down to you!''

''honestly, _Ruka'' _Akira said still getting used to the name ''You say I think everyone bows down to me? Everyone bows down to Kaname here! especially you! but I dont worship anybody so i'm not going to change that just because you all do. So stop being a hypercritic and do as your _leader _of the night class has told you and SIT DOWN!''

Ruka was speechless, the whole class was. Even Kaname, It was Rima who finally broke the silence

''umm.. Kaname, can Senri and I be dismissed? Modelling...?'' Rima felt out of place by asking but she needed to otherwise her agent would fire her.

Kaname silently nodded and Senri and Rima walked out.

''even they need your permission just to do their job?'' Akira asked

''well they ask, they could leave if they wished''

''Okay, bye!'' Akira was walking out when she was taken over. She turned and walked back in

''Ruka!'' Kaname yelled

Ruka sighed and Akira was free again. ''she shouldn't speak to you like that!''

''She isn't going to change who she is for me, you should respect that''

Ruka was silent, she knew how much she had changed to please Kaname, even though it didn't work. There was times when she tried to be the same as Yuuki, but that still didn't work. She should be herself?...could she even remember who that was?

Akira sensed Ruka's feelings. She didn't know how. She just could. She pulled the wind pulling Ruka with it and went outside and locked the doors so they were alone

''What do you think you are doing!''

''I'm sorry, I know how your feeling by the way, be yourself...i was told that earlier''

''excuse me?''

''do i have to literally explain? You know what I'm talking about!''

''I dont!...I dont remember who i was!'' Ruka could feel tears running down her face she tried to breathe calmly so Akira wouldn't notice

''you dont..remember anything? At all?''

''nothing''

''are you sure...are you sure Kaname didn't erase your memory and tell you how to act?''

''he wouldn't!''

''but if he did, he's told you how to act so you wouldn't think he did''

The more Ruka thought about it was the less, she tried to think back after she came to the school, she couldn't remember enrolling or arriving, she just remember being in front of Kaname then being dismissed.

The doors flew open and Kaname appeared ''That discussion is over, Akira my office now!''

''Kaname! Dont tell me what to do-''

''i said now''

Akira knew when and when not to argue. Especially when she would lose. She walked with Kaname slowly behind her and she sensed all the night classes eyes on her. Then they were infront of the office door...

**This is probably the most boring thing anyone has read, i'm sorry. I didn't have a clue what to write. Wish me luck on the next chapter, I'll need it -.-**


	4. Family Reunion

**Back again are we? :):) i thought everyone fled after that **_**awful**_** chapter. -.- im ashamed to call in mine :(**

Akira slouched in the chair opposite Kaname. She was trying to spin it

''if only these were the spinney chairs'' she sighed

Kaname just blankly stared at her, waiting for her to fall off the chair as it was never going to spin. Kaname got up picked up the chair while Akira was still sat on it and spun around slowly.

''There. Happy?'' Kaname said while sitting back on his chair '' You do act like a child''

Akira tilted her head and smiled. ''I wish you were. like when we were kids'' She twirled her hair ''you was fun back then''

Kaname frowned ''until, _that _happened..''

Akira rose from her chair and flung Kaname's desk at him. It shattered around him but didn't even touch him.

''You can't flip every time Akira, it really does show you haven't grown up in the slightest''

''She weren't yours to take, neither of them were!''

''Yuuki is mine and always has been''

''Mother weren't though!''

''Why are you still blaming me? Rido killed mother!''

''You did it Kaname! You know you did!''

''I didn't-''

''I know you did! There is no point defending yourself!''

Kaname froze over Akira's mouth and when he saw her about to melt it away he froze her hands as well

''let me speak!''

Akira stopped struggling

''mother sacrificed both you and Yuuki. And your memories were gone, and you saw me with mothers blood on my hands while i was knelt down besides her. So you knew about Vampires before you should, your normal life lasted less than five minutes! Mothers sacrifice to you was a waste'' Akira started struggling again ''and then you ran away, remember now?''

Kaname melted the ice and she smacked him. ''Dont lie! I wouldn't not know the truth for that long!''

''You ran off, how could we tell you different!''

''you killed her! And then you took Yuuki''

''I took Yuuki to protect! I would have protected you, but once again, You left!''

''yea i left! What of it? You left Yuki with Zero! Do you know how much he hates us vampires? He could have killed her!''

''I didn't know that then!''

''Then you shouldn't have murdered Mother! If you left her alone we would be a normal vampire family, eating together and nothing bad would happen!''

Kaname pinned Akira up against the wall ''Get this through your head! I didn't kill our mother!''

Akira was breathing heavily while she looked at Kaname in the eyes.

''Senri has been rather quiet i'm guessing he knew everything about me, thats probably why he didn't want to fight me''

Kaname tightened his grip

''Get off!''

''Akira, what were you telling Ruka, I dont think I heard correctly'' Ignoring Akira

''I told her that you removed her memory, you did didn't you? You did mine and Yuuki's, why not hers? You probably removed the whole night class's memory''

''I removed Ruka's because she was very demanding and stuck up, I removed it and taught her manners''

''But it back fired; then she followed you like a lost puppy and began loving you, right?''

''that was never meant to happen''

''but it did, and what did you do? You kept her hanging! Poor girl, if that was me i would have killed you by now''

Kaname finally loosened his grip and she walked towards to door

''By the way'' she said pulling the door open ''You class have been listening the whole time''

She walked past the class members as they stood there shocked that they have been caught out.

''leave!'' Kaname yelled everyone fled except Senri

''I said leave''

''and yet I'm still here'' Senri yawned ''Go get Akira''

In a wip of wind Akira was pulled into the room.

''ugh! I was just getting comfy on the couch!'' Akira noticed Senri ''Cuz! It's been a while!'' she ran up to him and hugged him.

Senri smiled and hugged back ''i wanted to talk to you, but i-''

''Dont worry about it I understand'' Akira was smiling ''You always were my favourite cousin!''

''well-''

''family reunion, done alright!'' Kaname interrupted

''well it was a better welcome that my own brothers'' Akira said

''so now that Akira is back, what is going to happen?''

''well, I'm going to kill Kaname and then we'll see what happens after that''

''give it your best shot'' Kaname Challenged

''aww guys, you two always used to fight, cant you just stop!''

''no!'' The siblings argued

**Okay im going to end it there, na night! xD**


	5. Zero

**Woah, back on FanFiction after a VERRRRRY long break! Yo yo! If anyone is into KPOP, go onto then you will understand why I haven't been on here! So do check out my stories on there, it's the same user name – RippledOcean I have stories about SNSD, SHINee and 2PM mostly…Oh and some SuperJunior**

Akira's phone began ringing in the middle of the family argument

''Gotta run, bye!''

''see you soon'' Senri smiled

Kaname just sighed and she left.

''hello?''

''Akira, where are you? You left class…'' Zero asked

''Zero, Hey..Yea I'll meet you at your dorm k?''

''Sure, see you there''

She hung up and was stopped by Yuki

''Hello Akira''

''…hi'' It took her a while to smell her blood, her families blood. _Yuki_

''If you argue with Kaname, please be careful''

''I can handle him, its okay Yuki''

''…You know my name?''

''yea, You're my—I mean you're the pure blood princess''

''..Oh please, I know your also a pure blood, We should be friends!''

''Yeah! I'll call for you later, ive just got to go see a friend.'' _I should be friends with my own sister…_

''I understand, see you soon'' Yuki smiled and waved good bye as she entered Kaname's room.

Akira teleported outside Zero's room and walked in

''Akira! Hey! I'm changing'' He yelled

''What? It's not like I can see.''

''…Fine, whatever''

''Blue.'' Akira blurted

''What?''

''You were wondering what colour shirt right? I think blue''

''STOP READING MY THOUGHTS, ITS FREAKY''

''Heh, hey. Your pretty close with Yuki right?''

''..In a way, why?''

''I'm meeting her after this.''

''why..?''

''To be friends, she wants to be friends''

''Oh right…Done, do you wanna go anywhere?''

''Out to eat?''

''Ok, I'll drive us''

''Drive? Can't I tele—''

''No. Act normal for once, plus it gives me headaches teleporting''

''Whatever''

Akira and Zero walked down the corridor only to bump into Kaname

''Akira.''

''What do you want?''

''Don't get close with Yuki''

''Why not?''

''You're not good for her, just leave her alone''

''You leave me alone, seriously she's my….'' She looked at Zero and grabbed his hand and disappeared back into his room

''Please stay here.'' She said

He nodded rubbing his head as she teleported back

''She's my sister! I can talk to her.''

''No you can't'' He backed her up to the wall, leaning over her ''And I'm glad you removed your toy boy from the conversation''

''Toy boy?''

''You know you don't really like him. Why would it matter? He's in love with Yuki not you''

Akira just stayed silent ''Heh, I knew you didn't really love him''

He began walking off ''But I do.''

''Excuse me?'' he asked

''I do love him. But to be honest I don't think that's any of your business! So but out! You should concentrate on Yuki! Leave my love life out, you need to work on your own.''

She walked away

''AKIRA YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE'' He froze her arms and legs

''Let me go'' she started off calm

''Even if you did love him, what? Do you think you'll get married and live a happy life?'' he leaned over her for the second time ''He's not even a natural vampire, and you're a pure blood.''

The ice covering her limbs shattered and she threw a punch at him, hitting him in the jaw

Before he could retaliate she teleported to Zero's room, landing on top of him

He caught her as they both fell

She was panting loudly, and she had anger mixed with fear in her eyes

''You alright? Whats he done?''

''I…I'm fine'' She rubbed her wrists as they stung ''Nothing, he didn't do anything'' she stood

''You sure? Your wrists…''

''There fine''

''Akira, you can ask for help if you need it. I know you're not okay''

She broke down and tears seeped out of her eyes and Zero held a hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her back down on the floor, hugging her tightly. He released his grip on her wrists and was face to face with her. She could feel his breath brushing the tip of her lip. She felt a light brush of their noses and a force crash into her lips. He kissed her lightly, she kissed him back and they started using their tongues to fight against each other for dominance.

''She's behind the door'' Akira mumbled through kissed

''Who?''

''Yu…Ki''

''I don't care, ignore it''

She did as he said and ignored Yuki's presence. It was hard for Akira to ignore it, they were both purebloods, with the same DNA. Her scent was strong. But her love for Zero was stronger and when she was kissing him, everything else went blank.

**How was it? Was it good enough for a comeback chapter? (: comment.**


End file.
